Entre famille et sentiments
by Harronmionny
Summary: Tom est revenu de Boston. Mary fait plus ample connaissance avec Henry Talbot. Les routes sentimentales des deux personnages vont-elles se croiser ?
1. Au bureau

**Mary**

Des flocons de neige se déposaient délicatement sur ses épaules dénudées. Malgré la fraîcheur de la saison hivernale, elle n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti une telle chaleur dans tout son être. Ses yeux noisettes étaient plongés dans l'océan de bleu que rappelait le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Il s'approchait d'elle tout en la fixant intensément, puis s'emparait doucement de ses mains gantées. Des sourires incontrôlables s'esquissaient sur leurs deux visages rosés par le froid. _Oh Mary..._ lui disait-il, émotionné, en l'admirant de haut en bas comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde. Elle ne savait quoi répondre tant la joie se répandait dans tout son corps et l'étouffait de bonheur. _Mary..._ répétait-il tendrement. _Mary..._

« Lady Mary ? » retentit une voix familière à proximité.

L'intégralité de ce décor idyllique se volatilisa en une fraction de seconde et Mary ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière du jour perçant entre les rideaux l'aveugla. Elle prit rapidement conscience que sa femme de chambre se trouvait à son chevet et l'observait se réveiller avec un sourire amusé.

« Anna ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

-Vous avez bien dormi, Lady Mary, lui répondit-elle gaiement en déposant au-dessus de ses jambes son plateau garni d'un petit-déjeuner tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser dans son lit.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'enquit Mary, cherchant l'horloge des yeux. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Les onze heures viennent de sonner, ma Lady.

-Si tard ?! s'exclama-t-elle avant de lâcher un soupir lassé et d'entamer son croissant.

-Cela m'étonne de votre part, vous qui êtes si matinale habituellement, admit la jeune femme en commençant à étudier la garde-robe de Mary. Qu'aimeriez-vous porter aujourd'hui ?

-Rien de trop extravagant, je n'ai rien de particulier de prévu aujourd'hui, je me rends simplement au bureau pour récupérer quelques papiers à propos du domaine. La robe de satin bleu pâle fera tout à fait l'affaire.

-Entendu, ma Lady, répondit Anna en disposant précautionneusement la robe en question sur le dos d'une chaise. Comme d'habitude, sonnez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé de manger. »

Puis la femme de chambre tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. La main sur la poignée, elle fit volte-face et sembla se remémorer quelque chose :

« J'ai failli oublier de vous dire, M. Branson vous cherchait ce matin. Il paraissait avoir quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Soudainement intriguée, Mary ouvrit pleinement ses yeux jusqu'ici endormis.

« Merci de l'information, Anna » lui répondit-elle aimablement en lui souriant.

Puis la jeune femme s'éclipsa, laissant seule une Mary désormais impatiente d'être apprêtée pour sortir et soucieuse de ce que Tom avait de si important à lui transmettre.

Depuis les disparitions de Matthew et de Sybil, elle et Tom avaient noué de forts liens relationnels, aussi bien familiaux qu'amicaux. Tant bien en frère, qu'en confident, qu'en ami, il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles et il avait amplement contribué à la faire, lentement mais sûrement, émerger d'un deuil long et épuisant. Fréquemment, la Lady se demandait si elle lui rendait convenablement ce qu'il lui donnait était-elle suffisamment présente pour lui ? Suite à la mort de Sybil, il s'était toujours montré très solitaire et discret, notamment lors des dîners en famille. Il semblait même avoir quelque peu délaissé ses fortes opinions politiques, et passait plutôt la majorité de son temps à s'occuper de l'état du domaine et de sa fille Sybbie, ce qui, aux yeux de Mary, n'était pas un mal.

Lorsqu'elle fût enfin prête, Mary se contempla une énième fois dans le miroir avant de dire :

« Merci Anna. Ce sera tout. »

La femme de chambre lui adressa un sourire bienveillant qu'elle lui retourna et redescendit auprès des servants dans les cuisines. Mary, quant à elle, se rendit dans la bibliothèque et ne fût pas surprise d'y trouver son père. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, Robert, installé les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil fétiche, Isis à ses pieds, leva les yeux de son journal.

« Ah, Mary ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé. Nous commencions à nous demander si tu comptais descendre un jour.

-Je dormais, répondit-elle impassiblement en allant l'embrasser.

-Dois-je donc croire que Grand-Mère t'aie épuisée à ce point hier soir ? la taquina-t-il tout en reposant les yeux sur l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas même pourquoi mon sommeil a tant duré. »

Les douces images de Matthew caressant ses mains gantées ressurgirent dans son esprit et elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire forcé son sommeil afin de poursuivre ses rêves aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie.

« Peu importe, continua Mary. Où sont passés les autres ?

-Ta mère est allée rendre visite à Isobel, Edith avait des courses à faire à Ripon et Tom s'est rendu au bureau, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Merci Papa, le remercia-t-elle rapidement avant de tourner les talons vers la porte.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? l'interrogea-t-il, levant à nouveau les yeux de son journal.

-Oui, je vais rejoindre Tom au bureau. J'y ai quelques affaires à récupérer.

-Très bien, nous nous revoyons tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Elle acquiesça en lui souriant brièvement et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle entreprit de faire venir un chauffeur pour la mener au bureau, impatiente de voir Tom.

 **Tom**

Tout en classant les différents dossiers consacrés aux futures habitations prévues sur le domaine, Tom repensait au coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu dans la matinée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Cela allait tellement lui faire plaisir.

Au moment même où il avait enfin terminé de ranger les archives, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Sans même lever les yeux, il savait de qui il s'agissait, puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux à fréquenter ce lieu.

« Bonjour Tom, lui lança Mary tout en refermant la porte derrière elle et en enlevant son chapeau.

-Bonjour ma chère associée » lui répondit-il, rayonnant.

Elle se stoppa en plein mouvement et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de paraître aussi enjoué. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être joyeux. Il devait certainement lui paraître enfantin, les mains nouées dans son dos à attendre qu'elle s'installe auprès de lui.

En remarquant sa mine réjouie, Mary ne put retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire narquois.

« Et bien, qui a-t-il donc ce matin qui ait de quoi te rendre si heureux ? Anna m'a fait comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.»

Elle posa sa veste et son chapeau sur le porte-manteau et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, jambes et bras croisés, les yeux rivés dans les siens, semblant attendre vivement une réponse de sa part.

« Vas-tu donc me le dire ? lâcha-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne répondait pas.

-J'ai reçu un appel de Lady Shackleton ce matin, elle viendra dîner demain soir à Downton.

-Et donc ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Mais elle ne vient pas seule, elle vient en compagnie de son neveu, continua Tom dont le sourire s'agrandissait à mesure qu'il parlait.

-A qui aurai-je l'honneur ? questionna-t-elle d'un air détaché.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? »

Mary sembla réfléchir quelques instants sur l'identité de la personne en question, mais finit par arquer un sourcil en signe de négation.

« Je présume que tu te souviens de Henry Talbot ? » finit-il par dire en la sondant du regard.

L'expression hautaine de Mary se transforma instantanément en un air étonné et à la fois troublé, ses traits jusqu'ici imperturbables se relâchant. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et baissa ses yeux un bref moment, puis redressa fièrement le visage vers lui, son regard altier reprenant place aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

« Oh, charmant » déclara-t-elle accompagné d'un sourire feint.

Mais Tom était loin d'être dupe. Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés à Downton, il savait pertinemment que Mary n'était pas restée insensible à cette annonce et il avait aisément su discerner sur son visage une expression quelque peu tourmentée. Toutefois, il n'en toucha pas mot, voulant éviter de la froisser. A la place, il lui sourit et reprit :

« J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais apprécié sa compagnie la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus. »

En constatant l'intonation taquine que Tom prenait, elle arqua de nouveau les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

« Tom, tu es exaspérant, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? répondit-il en ricanant. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse d'apprendre sa venue à Downton.

-Oh mais je le suis, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, certifia Mary en dévoilant un grand sourire factice. Mais ne commence pas à insinuer quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, démentit Tom en paraissant délibérément fuyant.

-Oh, évidemment, tu ne vois pas » l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Bien qu'il ait l'habitude des sauts d'humeur de la Lady, il jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

« En tout cas, ne sois pas surprise de le voir débarquer demain soir. J'imagine que tu n'étais pas censée être au courant de sa venue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, simuler l'étonnement est l'une de mes spécialités, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien » lui répondit Tom en lui souriant bienveillamment.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et se leva de son assise.

« J'étais en premier lieu venue ici pour récupérer un papier concernant la ferme des Drewe, annonça-t-elle en parcourant le bureau des yeux. Il me semblait l'avoir posé ici.

-Ah, lâcha Tom avec dépit. Il se trouve que je viens de ranger toutes les archives, il doit être quelque part là-dedans. »

Il pointa du doigt une étagère pleine à craquer, et Mary soupira de lassitude. Elle se résigna néanmoins à se diriger vers le meuble et à commencer à chercher parmi les piles de dossiers.

Pendant ce temps, Tom, toujours assis au bureau, sortit du tiroir une feuille de papier et un stylo-plume. Depuis plusieurs semaines désormais, il s'était promis d'écrire à son frère qui vivait à Liverpool. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé de lettres, et bien que les deux frères aient toujours eu des rapports quelque peu tendus suite à l'affiliation de Tom dans la famille Crawley, Kieran demeurait tout de même la seule famille Branson qu'il lui restait. Il commença donc à faire glisser l'encre sur le papier, tandis que Mary était toujours occupée à chercher ce pour quoi elle était venue.

« De toute manière tu as tort, déclara-t-elle d'une voix indifférente, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans le bureau. Je ne peux pas être attirée par un homme comme Henry Talbot. »

Tom releva soudainement les yeux de sa missive pour les poser sur Mary, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour s'adresser à lui. Il fût à la fois surpris et heureux de voir qu'elle abordait à nouveau ce sujet.

« Pourquoi cela ? questionna-t-il, intrigué.

-Les _voitures_ sont sa plus grand passion, répondit-elle en insistant d'un air blasé sur le mot, tout en feuilletant un registre. Et je ne peux apprécier un homme amateur de ces engins.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu ne m'apprécies pas ? » rétorqua Tom, mi offensé mi amusé.

Mary reposa alors le lourd dossier qu'elle avait en main sur l'étagère et daigna finalement se retourner vers lui. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

« Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être, Tom. Nous parlons ici d'un homme auquel je pourrais potentiellement me marier et avec qui je devrais dès lors passer le reste de ma vie, la comparaison est impossible. Il est évident que je t'apprécie. »

Tom fût touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ne laissa rien paraître. A la place, il sourit sarcastiquement et lui répondit :

« Donc... Tu avoues qu'il y a une ambiguïté dans ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Mary lui lança un regard glacial puis lui tourna le dos pour se remettre à l'œuvre avec les dossiers, ne prenant pas même la peine de lui répondre. Tom laissa échapper un léger rire et se remit lui aussi à écrire sa lettre, un sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Mary finit par admettre :

« Possiblement. »

A cette réponse, le sourire de Tom ne fût qu'amplifié.


	2. Le dîner

**Mary**

« Préférez-vous cette chaîne accommodée de ce pendentif en argent ou bien le collier de perles habituel ? »

Mary étudia brièvement les deux parures que sa femme de chambre lui présentait. En cette soirée précisément, elle tenait à être irréprochablement apprêtée. En effet, la maison s'apprêtait à réceptionner Lady Shackleton accompagnée de son neveu Henry – du moins, d'après les affirmations de Tom.

« Partons sur le pendentif » finit-elle par décider.

Anna acquiesça via le reflet du miroir placé sur la commode de bois verni et lui passa précautionneusement la chaîne autour du cou tandis que Mary enfilait ses gants, songeuse. Le premier et ultime contact qu'elle avait partagé avec Henry s'était déroulé il y a des mois de cela, au château de Brancaster. Depuis ce séjour, ils n'avaient guère communiqué, et ne s'étaient pas même échangé l'ombre d'une missive.

« Vous voilà parée pour descendre, ma Lady, annonça la jeune femme lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'attacher le fermoir dans sa nuque. Cette chaîne vous va à ravir.

-Merci Anna, répondit Mary en lui souriant plaisamment, revenant à l'instant présent. J'espère que mon accoutrement n'est pas excessivement... Extravagant. »

Pour l'occasion, elle avait préféré sa robe vermeil ornée de dentelle, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus portée depuis désormais des lustres.

« Ne vous en faites pas ma Lady, la rassura Anna tout en se dirigeant vers la garde-robe afin de ranger les autres tenues. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes. »

Mary ne put à nouveau s'abstenir de sourire face à la courtoisie de sa femme de chambre.

Elle se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, ajustant quelques détails de sa robe, puis se leva de son assise.

« Bon, et bien quand il faut y aller, lâcha-t-elle.

-Profitez bien de votre soirée Lady Mary. »

* * *

Lorsque Mary se fit ouvrir la porte par Carson et pénétra dans la bibliothèque, elle distingua un vaste nombre de regards se poser sur elle, la détaillant sous tous les angles. Elle prétendit ne rien avoir remarqué et s'avança avec un un air orgueilleux vers ses parents qui conversaient au centre de la pièce. Au moment où Cora, qui avait le dos tourné, la découvrit, un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse, en embrassant sa fille sur la joue. Tu es ravissante !

-J'espère bien, répondit-elle d'un air faussement modeste. Anna a mis des heures à me préparer. »

Par la même occasion, Mary passa le bonsoir à Isobel et Grand-Mère qui étaient installées sur le sofa à quelques mètres d'eux, et qui étaient comme à l'accoutumée engagées dans un tête-à-tête tumultueux. Elle décida ensuite de se joindre à Edith, Rose et Atticus qui se trouvaient tous trois dans un coin de la pièce, mais se dirigea tout d'abord vers un guéridon afin de prendre une flûte de champagne.

« Lady Mary aurait-elle sorti le grand jeu ce soir ? » résonna une voix taquine juste dans son dos.

Mary sursauta abruptement et manqua de renverser la coupe de vin dont elle venait de s'emparer, puis fit volte-face. Elle se retrouva face à Tom, qui ne put lui non plus s'empêcher d'apprécier son habillement de haut en bas.

« Je te préviens Tom, l'avertit-elle avec un regard aussi glaçant que satisfait, ne commence pas. A moins que tu ne souhaites que je te jette ce champagne à la figure et que tu sois contraint d'aller te changer.

-Tu ne ferais pas cela, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

-Est-ce là un défi ? » lui lança-t-elle tout en le fixant vivement dans les yeux.

A l'instant précis où elle eut achevé sa phrase, elle entendit Carson rentrer dans la pièce et se retourna instantanément vers la porte, impatiente de savoir s'il s'agissait des invités tant attendus.

« Lady Shackleton et M. Henry Talbot » informa majestueusement le majordome.

Lorsque Mary les vit alors tous deux apparaître dans l'encadrement et pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, elle était comme paralysée. Ses pieds lui semblaient être cloués au parquet et ses yeux troublés refusaient de se détacher de l'homme qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu qu'elle en avait presque oublié les captivants traits de son visage. Tout en l'observant dire bonsoir tour à tour à chaque membre de la famille, elle scruta le moindre détail de son apparence, de sa chevelure d'un noir de jais jusqu'à ses chausses. Il laissait paraître autour de lui une aura d'une exquise élégance, et Mary se trouva encore davantage perturbée lorsque les yeux de Henry se posèrent enfin sur elle. Tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses charmantes lèvres, il s'avança doucement vers elle, tout en s'emparant au passage d'une coupe de vin. Dès lors qu'il se présenta face à elle, les mots qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dire – elle s'était intérieurement ressassé le discours prévu durant tout l'après-midi – se coincèrent en travers de sa gorge, à son grand étonnement. Mary avait beau être tourmentée, elle n'avait pourtant jamais manqué d'éloquence et n'avait guère expérimenté ce genre de situations délicates. _Sauf avec Matthew_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume.

« Et bien, réussit-elle finalement par articuler en lui souriant poliment. Que vous amène-t-il donc à Downton ? »

Elle demeura elle-même surprise d'être parvenue à prononcer ces quelques formels mots. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle crut un court instant qu'elle était en proie à un malaise. L'incontrôlable effet qu'il avait sur elle l'accaparait entièrement – et dangereusement.

« Une idée de ma très chère tante, répondit alors l'homme en question tout en la dévisageant méticuleusement, ses yeux noirâtres rivés dans les siens. Elle est amie de longue date avec la comtesse douairière, comme vous le savez certainement.

-En effet » confirma Mary.

Puis elle marqua un temps de pause qui lui parut interminable avant de reprendre :

-Bien, vous me voyez ravie que votre tante ait évoqué cette idée. Cela me fait grand plaisir de vous revoir.

-De même » confessa-t-il en prenant délicatement sa main gantée non occupée à tenir la coupe, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

A ce contact, Mary fut parcourue de frissons de la tête aux pieds et son cœur tranquillisé s'emballa de nouveau. Elle avait croisé des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes depuis la disparition de Matthew, pourtant, jamais aucun ne lui avait procuré tant de sensations irrépressibles. Elle était dans l'incompréhension.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela en son for intérieur, elle ne s'était pas immédiatement rendue compte qu'un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux deux. _Eux deux ?_ Soudainement, elle revint les pieds sur terre et se remémora avec embarras que Tom se situait juste à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par l'arrivée de Henry qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle se retourna alors vers lui, et le vit arquer un sourcil quand il croisa son regard tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de champagne. Elle était terriblement confuse de l'avoir laissé subir cette conversation pour le moins inconfortable, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère et associé, Tom Branson » annonça Mary en invitant Tom à s'avancer.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, puis tendit sa main droite qu'Henry serra avec vigueur.

« Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance à Brancaster, indiqua Tom tout en posant ses yeux sur Mary.

-Bien sûr que oui, que je suis stupide » répondit-elle d'un air évident.

Elle se blâma intérieurement de paraître si maladroite alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se dire bonsoir.

« Vous aimez les voitures si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours, s'adressa Henry à Tom comme s'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la remarque de Mary.

-En effet, affirma l'Irlandais qui semblait réjoui d'avoir marqué son esprit.

-Vous êtes donc un homme de goût.

-J'aime à le penser, bien que le domaine de l'automobile ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde. »

En prononçant ces mots, il avait jeté un regard en coin à Mary, qui haussa orgueilleusement les sourcils et afficha un sourire faussement amusé. Henry ne sembla pas saisir les sous-entendus échangés entre ses deux interlocuteurs, mais à nouveau, ne chercha pas à en comprendre davantage. Au lieu de cela – au vif déplaisir de Mary, il engagea de nouveau Tom :

« Je ne suis pas certain que vous me l'ayez déjà communiqué, mais comment êtes vous affilié à la famille Crawley ?

-Ma défunte épouse, Lady Sybil, était la fille de Lord Grantham. J'étais chauffeur à Downton lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. »

Quand il eut terminé sa phrase, il bu une ultime gorgée de vin et abaissa son regard vers le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Mary discerna sur son visage une infime expression qui relevait, elle le savait, d'une grande mélancolie. Et Dieu savait à quel point elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Toutefois, malgré le sentiment d'empathie qui l'envahissait, elle jugea préférable de poursuivre la conversation sur un ton positif.

« Dans tous les cas, désormais Tom gère le domaine à mes côtés, souligna-t-elle avec un étrange sentiment de fierté, tout en ayant posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de son beau-frère. Et il s'en sort merveilleusement bien, bien mieux que je ne le ferai jamais. »

Tom releva alors instantanément les yeux vers elle et la considéra d'un air stupéfait, mais parut touché.

« Et bien, quel éloge ! s'exclama Henry, enjoué. J'en serais presque jaloux. »

De nouveau, le cœur de Mary fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces plaisanteries. _Car, de toute évidence, il ne pouvait s'agir là que de plaisanteries._

« Ceci est loin d'être habituel, je vous rassure » clarifia Tom dans un rire narquois.

Henry ricana poliment, et Mary demeura étonnamment heurtée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pensait-il véritablement cela de sa personne ? La considérait-il si... _Indifférente_ ?

Ne souhaitant guère assombrir son propre moral, elle préféra chasser ces pensées de son esprit lorsque Carson annonça le dîner prêt à être servi.

* * *

 **Tom**

Le reste de la soirée se passa pour le moins sans encombre, bien que Lady Violet ait décidé de rentrer d'agacement face aux propos contradictoires que lui tenaient Isobel et Lady Shackleton. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait à Downton, Tom considérait quasiment cet événement comme un rituel, et n'y prêtait plus grande attention, à l'instar des Crawley.

Durant le dîner, il avait été placé entre Robert et Edith, avec qui il avait échangé à propos du domaine pendant la majeure partie du temps. De toute évidence, Mary avait été assise aux côtés de Henry, riant à grands éclats à la moindre de ses blagues en le contemplant d'un air totalement captivé. Tom connaissant parfaitement les humeurs de la Lady, il était évident que l'homme avait aisément su la séduire, et il en demeurait très heureux pour elle. La voir de nouveau s'esclaffer avec gaîté ne pouvait que le réjouir.

Après le repas, comme à l'accoutumée, il se rendirent tous – à l'exception de Robert et Cora qui montèrent se coucher – dans la bibliothèque afin de se détendre et de discuter dans les canapés et fauteuils. Tom prit place à côté d'Isobel, qui, le regard livide, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous sentez vous bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui d'un air incrédule, comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui sourit bienveillamment.

« Oh, oui je me sens tout à fait bien, lui répondit-elle sur un ton visant à le remercier de sa préoccupation. Je suis simplement fatiguée. »

Mais Tom remarquait bien que ses propos sonnaient faux et que quelque chose d'autre la tracassait inévitablement. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir fort longtemps quant à la cause de son attitude morose lorsqu'il constata son regard se posant rapidement à multiples reprises sur deux personnes en particulier se trouvant seuls au fond de la pièce.

« Personne ne le remplacera » lui assura-t-il alors catégoriquement.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de quoi vous voulez parler, Tom, démentit-elle en souriant davantage.

-Personne ne remplacera Matthew, répéta-t-il. Si c'est cela que vous craignez. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer le nom de son fils, une expression d'une grande tristesse s'étala sur son pâle visage. Tom posa alors sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion, qu'elle recouvrit de la sienne et la serra fermement.

« Je sais, finit-elle par lâcher. De plus, je n'ai pas la moindre envie que Mary reste seule le restant de ses jours. Je souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse. Tant mieux si cet homme peut lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'honnête.

-Il l'est » confirma Tom.

Isobel lâcha alors sa main qu'il reposa sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants, leurs yeux posés sur Henry et Mary qui discutaient jovialement.

« Vous savez, reprit alors Tom, brisant le silence, il sera également difficile pour moi de la laisser partir.

-Mais elle habitera toujours à Downton, même si elle se remarie, lui affirma-t-elle aimablement.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais voyez-vous, depuis la mort de Sybil... et de Matthew, ajouta-t-il prudemment, nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Cela me fera un grand vide lorsqu'elle se mariera de nouveau. »

Il n'avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet à qui que ce soit, et fut heureux qu'Isobel soit cette première personne. Elle était probablement la mieux placée pour en parler.

« Je vois, répondit-elle avec compréhension. Seulement viendra le jour où vous aussi, vous vous remarierez, et je vous le souhaite de tout cœur. »

Il la remercia du regard en lui souriant. Après un court temps de pause, elle reprit :

« A votre place, je ne serais pas inquiet du tout à ce sujet.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Même si elle se remarie, elle ne vous laissera sûrement pas de côté. Vous gérez le domaine ensemble et, par-dessus tout, elle vous apprécie énormément, Tom. Certainement bien plus que vous ne le pensez. »

Tom resta abasourdi par ce qu'Isobel venait de lui dire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Mary.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, la remercia-t-il, touché.

-Simplement la vérité, assura-t-elle en se levant de son assise. Il est assez tard, je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Je vous suis, je vais monter me coucher également. »

Tom et Isobel se dirigèrent alors vers la porte de sortie, adressant un léger signe de la main aux personnes encore présentes dans la bibliothèque en guise de bonsoir.

Il raccompagna Isobel jusque la voiture qui était apprêtée pour la ramener chez elle, puis gravit les somptueuses marches du hall afin de se rendre à l'étage. Une fois arrivé là-haut, il marcha dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans son dos.

« Tom ! »

La main presque posée sur la poignée de sa porte, il se retourna et constata que Mary l'avait suivi depuis la bibliothèque. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, pour être en mesure de lui parler sans avoir à hausser le ton.

« Mary ? la questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Qui a-t-il ? Henry vient-il de partir ?

-Non, déclara-t-elle d'un air contrarié. Je me suis simplement éclipsée, j'estime être en droit d'aller parler à mon beau-frère, Henry peut assurément se passer de moi quelques minutes. »

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr » plaisanta Tom.

Elle lui lança son regard noir habituel, mais se radoucit aussitôt.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas aller dormir sans même me dire bonne nuit, si ? le taquina-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Il se trouve que j'ai _dit_ bonne nuit en sortant de la bibliothèque avec Isobel » répondit Tom d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mary ne sembla pas avoir prêté attention à l'intonation qu'il avait employée mais paraissait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose.

« Qui a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Mary entortilla nerveusement ses mains avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je souhaitais seulement te poser une question.

-Je suis tout ouï.

-Plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque Henry est arrivé, tu as laissé entendre à quel point il était rare que je me montre agréable envers toi.

-Mary, c'était simplement... commença-t-il.

-Laisse-moi finir » le coupa-t-elle si sèchement qu'il n'osa plus prendre la parole.

Elle reprit :

« Même s'il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie, cela m'affecterait beaucoup que tu ne me croies pas sincère dans mes propos à ton sujet. Tu fais entièrement partie de la famille Tom, et ne doute pas un seul instant de l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Je t'apprécie bien plus que ma propre sœur, Edith, et même bien plus que quiconque, pour être honnête. »

A l'entente de ces chaleureux mots, Tom ne sut que répondre tant il était consterné. Tandis qu'elle avait parlé, ses yeux noisettes l'avaient fixé d'une intensité sans pareil. Jamais Mary ne s'était adressée à lui de la sorte. Pantois, il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir, il la referma donc instantanément.

« J'insiste Tom, poursuivit-elle. Aie confiance en moi, tout comme j'ai confiance en toi.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi ! » s'exclama-t-il alors d'un air évident.

Mary le contempla quelques instants, puis un sourire s'étala doucement sur son visage.

« Alors tout va pour le mieux, conclut la Lady en remettant ses gants qu'elle avait jusqu'ici tenus entre ses mains. Bonne nuit, Tom. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et reprit direction de la bibliothèque dans son habituelle démarche altière, les dentelles de sa robe rouge flottant derrière elle. Laissé seul et songeur, Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'il venait de se passer ne faisait que confirmer les dires d'Isobel, et même s'il n'avait jamais douté de la sincérité de Mary, il était heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots prononcés de sa personne.

« Bonne nuit Mary » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans l'angle.

Puis il ouvrit finalement la poignée de sa porte et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.


	3. Le coup de téléphone

**Bonjour, un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci. Merci à toi qui te reconnaîtra pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

 **Mary**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis la venue à Downton de Lady Shackleton et de Henry Talbot. Malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, le souvenir de ce dernier dans l'esprit agité de Mary demeurait toujours aussi ardent et intense que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait encore quelque peu de mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle cet homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré que deux brèves fois au cours de sa vie lui procurait tant d'effet. Il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas s'agir là d'amour, car Mary ne retrouvait nullement ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Matthew et il paraissait absurde qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette forte et soudaine attirance, une multitude de questions se percutant dans sa tête. _Comment pourrais-je être attirée par un homme qui aime les voitures ?_ se répétait-elle inlassablement, essayant de se convaincre intérieurement que tout cela était parfaitement insensé. De plus, Henry ne possédait aucun rang parmi l'aristocratie et ne représentait qu'un vulgaire pilote de voiture de course s'exposant ridiculement à des risques inutiles. Par respect pour sa famille, elle ne pouvait purement et simplement pas s'attacher à un homme de si basse classe, sous peine de dévaloriser les Crawley.

Elle regretta aussitôt l'odieuse pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit lorsque Tom entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour » salua-t-il tout en allant se servir une tasse de café.

Puis il vint prendre place à table face à Robert, entre Mary et Edith qui n'avaient jusqu'ici pas pipé mot. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'arrivée de Tom à leurs côtés lors du petit-déjeuner avait le don de détendre radicalement le climat oppressant qui régnait entre les deux sœurs.

« Allons-nous toujours inspecter les travaux des nouvelles maisons au sud du domaine cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mary.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle les yeux posés sur le thé qu'elle était en train de remuer. Il me tient à cœur de voir de quelle manière est utilisé notre argent. »

Tom laissa échapper un léger rire, puis avala une gorgée de café.

« Il est temps que je me rende dans la bibliothèque, annonça Robert en se levant de table avec lassitude. J'ai un tas de fastidieuses lettres à écrire.

-Je vous suis, fit savoir Edith en terminant précipitamment son thé. Je vais monter voir Marigold et les enfants dans la nursery. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte que Carson venait de leur ouvrir. Avant de franchir l'encadrement, Robert se retourna vers eux.

« Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant des avancées des travaux.

-Bien entendu » assura Tom d'un air certain.

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant seuls à table Mary et Tom. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce dernier questionna innocemment :

« Des nouvelles de Henry ? »

Mary manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de prendre, mais elle parvint heureusement à ne rien laisser paraître. A la place, elle arbora son habituelle expression altière, les sourcils arqués.

« Non, répondit-elle d'un air détaché. Pas la moindre.

-Curieux, lâcha-t-il simplement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Tom n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Carson arriva hâtivement dans la pièce, semblant avoir une information à transmettre.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'eux.

-Ce n'est rien Carson, répondit bienveillamment Mary. Qui a-t-il ?

-M. Talbot est au téléphone pour vous, ma Lady. »

Le cœur de Mary fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Tom qui se délectait de sonder ses réactions, avant de s'essuyer soigneusement les lèvres avec sa serviette en tissu et de se lever de son assise.

« Merci Carson » lui dit-elle au moment où elle passait devant lui.

Le majordome s'inclina révérencieusement.

Mary se dirigea alors vers le petit meuble dans le hall d'entrée où le téléphone décroché était installé. Avec une inexplicable pointe d'appréhension, elle s'empara de l'appareil et colla son oreille sur le haut-parleur. De nouveau, son cœur s'était exagérément emballé et battait à tout rompre.

« Henry ? engagea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait prétendre imperturbable.

« Lady Mary, constata-t-il alors plaisamment à travers le combiné. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Qu'en est-il de votre côté ?

-Je me porte bien également, répondit-il sans grande conviction. A l'exception du fait que vous me manquez terriblement. »

Il semblait que Mary allait éprouver des difficultés à conserver son intonation impassible.

« Vous me flattez, M. Talbot » avoua-t-elle d'un air mi amusé mi charmeur.

Elle l'entendit laisser échapper un souffle de rire dans le microphone, puis il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre :

« Que diriez-vous de se rencontrer à Londres, cet après-midi ?

-Cet après-midi ? s'étonna-t-elle alors plus spontanément qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Vous avez bien compris, affirma Henry. Il me serait impossible de patienter jusque demain, pas après avoir entendu votre voix. »

Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Mary. Elle était si absorbée par les charmants propos de l'homme avec qui elle tenait la conversation qu'elle n'arrivait pas convenablement à réfléchir. Toutefois, elle parvint à se remémorer sans grand effort – du fait qu'ils venaient de l'évoquer au petit-déjeuner – qu'elle avait pour projet cet après-midi de se rendre au sud du domaine en compagnie de Tom pour inspecter les travaux. N'ayant aucune envie de délaisser ce dernier, elle s'apprêta à refuser poliment la proposition de Henry lorsqu'une brillante idée vint frapper son esprit.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Henry, finit-elle par lui répondre. Je prendrai le train de onze heures et arriverai à Belgrave Square vers quatorze heures.

-Parfait, conclut-il aimablement. Je me hâte de vous voir.

-De même, admit-elle. A cet après-midi, Henry.

-A tout à l'heure, Mary. »

Puis elle raccrocha le combiné, le sourire aux lèvres. Réajustant nerveusement son collier de perles, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle à manger, les yeux pensivement posés sur le parquet. Au moment où elle franchissait l'encadrement de la porte, elle heurta quelqu'un venant de la direction opposée de plein fouet.

« Désolée, c'est ma faute, confessa Mary au moment précis où Tom allait s'excuser. Je ne regardai pas devant moi. »

Les deux se dévisagèrent avec embarras durant une fraction de seconde, puis Tom retrouva bien vite son expression taquine.

« Qu'en est-il ? la questionna-t-il, avide d'en apprendre davantage sur le coup de téléphone.

-Il demandait simplement de mes nouvelles.

-Oh, je vois. »

Mary marqua un infime temps de pause et continua, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

« Et nous nous voyons cet après-midi à Londres. »

A cette nouvelle, Tom haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, déconcerté.

« Aurais-tu oublié notre...

-Au contraire, je n'ai pas oublié, le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement. Cependant, il m'est venu à l'esprit que nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour aller inspecter le domaine quand nous sommes ici, nous pourrons donc y aller un autre jour. »

Attendant la suite, Tom lui adressa un regard interrogateur, ne semblant pas saisir où elle voulait en venir.

« Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu vas te joindre à nous à Londres. »

Tom planta alors ses yeux hébétés dans les siens et, de manière inattendue, éclata de rire. Au vu de sa réaction plaisantine, Mary crut bon d'ajouter :

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser, je prendrais cela comme une trahison. »

L'Irlandais cessa alors progressivement ses éclats.

« Mary, expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je me joigne à vous alors qu'Henry a pour perspective de te séduire toute la soirée. Ce serait plus embarrassant qu'autre chose, pour nous trois.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, contesta catégoriquement la Lady. Si Henry tient à me séduire, il devra se faire à l'idée qu'il ne prendra pas le dessus sur ma famille, et encore moins sur mon beau-frère et partenaire. Il faut bien qu'il soit au courant de la place qu'occupe Tom Branson dans ma vie. »


	4. Dans le train

**Désormais, par manque de temps, les chapitres seront plus courts. J'espère que vous les apprécierez tout de même !**

* * *

 **Mary**

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Mary détacha son regard du paysage qui défilait à toute allure derrière la fenêtre du train et posa vivement ses yeux sur Tom qui occupait le siège en face du sien.

« Ne recommence pas à contester ma décision, Tom, le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour objecter. Nous arrivons à King's Cross dans une heure. »

Tout en lâchant un soupir découragé, Tom se repositionna alors commodément sur son assise et porta distraitement son attention sur le plafond du wagon, capitulant aux exigences de Mary. Cette dernière remarquait aisément depuis le début du trajet ferroviaire qu'il était quelque peu préoccupé. Ses mains s'entortillant nerveusement à de nombreuses reprises et son quasi mutisme en témoignaient. Mary devait s'avouer qu'elle était relativement étonnée de constater cette attitude dissipée de la part de Tom, qui l'avait pourtant accompagnée maintes fois lors de dîners en présence d'hommes ayant l'intention de la courtiser, ne serait-ce que Tony Gillingham. Elle s'interrogeait alors sur le motif spécifique qui l'amenait à se comporter de manière si inhabituelle. Lui avait-elle trop forcé la main afin qu'il vienne avec elle à Londres ? Était-il véritablement embarrassé à l'idée de se joindre à eux ?

Non, Mary connaissait bien assez son beau-frère pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de cela. Il était bien trop indomptable et fort d'esprit pour se laisser intimider par de telles futilités. Quelque chose d'autre l'obnubilait inévitablement, et Mary était résolue à en apprendre davantage sur son humeur anormale.

Elle s'empara d'une gazette qu'elle ne comptait en aucun cas lire, la déplia suffisamment pour que son visage soit partiellement masqué et questionna d'un air faussement désintéressé :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tom détourna alors précipitamment son regard du lustre qu'il était en train de contempler d'un air livide pour river ses yeux dans ceux de Mary qui l'observait par-dessus son journal.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant les sourcils, consterné.

« Je ne sais pas, lança-t-elle ironiquement tout en faisant mine de parcourir un article. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du trajet. »

Pris au dépourvu par ce commentaire, il écarquilla les yeux davantage et leva ses mains en signe d'incompréhension.

« Peut-être pour la simple raison qu'aucun sujet de conversation ne me vient à l'esprit, rétorqua-t-il d'un air évident.

\- C'est là ma question, poursuivit Mary. Que te vient-il donc à l'esprit ?

\- Je ne saisis vraiment pas la raison pour laquelle tu persistes à me poser cette question alors qu'il n'y a absolument aucune interrogation à avoir. »

Enfin, la Lady baissa brusquement son journal sur ses genoux et laissa son inébranlable expression de marbre faire pleinement face à Tom, qui avait vaguement sursauté à son abrupt mouvement.

« Je te connais parfaitement Tom, déclara-t-elle fermement. Et je sais pertinemment que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route. Tu te comportes de façon inhabituelle, tu ne pipes pas mot, tes mouvements sont ponctués de gestes plus nerveux les uns que les autres. Clairement, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et tu devrais avoir conscience qu'après tout ce temps tu ne peux pas me mentir, toi non plus. »

Quelque peu désemparé par ces tranchantes accusations, il resta bouche bée quelques instants, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle durant tout le discours de Mary. Puis il finit par expirer bruyamment, et la Lady comprit instantanément à son expression dépitée qu'il allait se résigner à lui avouer quelque chose.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien, confessa-t-il enfin.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être rien, au vu de ton drôle de comportement.

\- Je t'en parlerai lorsque nous serons à Belgrave Square.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'interloqua-t-elle. Nous avons tout le temps de discuter dans ce wagon.

\- Parce que... hésita Tom en passant impatiemment sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Parce que ce n'est pas encore certain. »

Mary arqua les sourcils tout en le détaillant attentivement.

« Me voilà intriguée, admit-elle. Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez.

\- Bien trop à mon goût » déplora-t-il.

Il y eût un temps de pause, durant lequel les deux associés se sondèrent mutuellement. Les yeux noisettes rivés dans les yeux azurs, l'expression de marbre face à l'expression décontenancée. Mary finit presque par trouver la situation embarrassante. Elle n'aurait su en dire la raison, mais elle éprouvait étrangement des difficultés à soutenir son regard perçant. Bien évidemment, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, mais demeura tout de même soulagée lorsque ce fut lui qui brisa le contact visuel.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment, répéta-t-il d'un air qu'il souhaitait détaché.

\- Si tu le dis » concéda-t-elle.

Toutefois, Mary restait dubitative face aux propos désorientés de Tom. Lui qui ne manquait pourtant jamais d'éloquence – à son image, il était clair que l'événement ou la chose en question le tracassait sérieusement. Quel pouvait être le motif qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens à ce point ?

Durant le reste du trajet en train, elle ne lâcha pas des yeux Tom qui, à son tour, contemplait le paysage extérieur. A son grand étonnement, son propre regard cherchait irrépressiblement à se perdre de nouveau dans ses iris couleur océan.


	5. Le Taxi

**Mary**

Lorsque Mary posa pied sur le quai de la gare, elle fût soulagée de sentir une fraîche brise lui effleurer le visage. Bien qu'elle appréciait grandement les escapades à Londres, le voyage de plusieurs heures en train s'avérait être assez épuisant. Tandis qu'elle repositionnait correctement son chapeau sur sa chevelure, le bagagiste qui attendait devant la portière s'empara des quelques bagages que Mary et Tom avaient prévus pour ce court séjour dans la capitale. Ce dernier descendit du wagon juste après elle. Il arborait toujours une mine préoccupée et avait l'air de s'être tout juste réveillé d'un long sommeil.

Depuis le moment où Tom lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose le tracassait, Mary n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur le motif de cette inquiétude. Elle se repassait inlassablement les événements de la journée dans son esprit, tentant de dénicher un quelconque indice sur la raison de son étrange comportement, mais à sa grande frustration, elle n'en trouva aucun. Ce matin pourtant, il n'avait pas laissé paraître le moindre signe d'égarement, elle en déduisait donc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre le moment où Henry avait appelé et leur montée dans le train. Bien que la question bouillonnait en elle depuis un moment, elle n'avait pas abordé de nouveau le sujet durant toute la fin du trajet. Toutefois, elle n'avait certainement pas oublié le fait qu'il se devait de lui expliquer tout cela lorsqu'ils arriveraient à Belgrave Square, ce qui n'allait plus tarder.

Étrangement, elle se sentait actuellement davantage concernée par les préoccupations de Tom que par le fait qu'elle allait retrouver Henry, l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant plusieurs jours.

« Un taxi vous attend sur l'avenue ma Lady, l'informa le bagagiste.

\- Merci » répondit-elle en faisant signe à Tom de la suivre.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du lieu indiqué. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la gare de King's Cross contrastait grandement avec l'absence totale de conversation entre les deux partenaires. Seul le bruit des talons de Mary sur les pavés animait leur démarche.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le taxi qui les attendait.

« Belgrave Square, annonça la Lady.

\- Entendu » répondit le chauffeur tout en se mettant en route.

A ce moment précis, Mary repensa instinctivement à l'époque, lointaine désormais, où Tom était la personne qui les conduisait, elle et sa famille, à la gare de Ripon. Elle avait encore aujourd'hui peine à réaliser l'évolution qu'avait connue leur relation, passant de simples rapports cordiaux, à une attache familiale de par son mariage avec Sybil. Et pour finir, ils se vouaient aujourd'hui une affection sincère et profonde l'un pour l'autre, dans une proximité que jamais Mary n'aurait cru partager avec qui que ce soit – à l'exception de Matthew. Le fait qu'il ait été parti à Boston durant plusieurs mois n'avait fait que renforcer leurs liens, cet éloignement leur ayant fait réaliser qu'ils étaient incomplets l'un sans l'autre.

A ce jour, Mary ne s'imaginait en aucun cas être séparée de son beau-frère de nouveau. Il était de loin celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux au sein de sa famille, et ils avaient également un vaste nombre de points communs.

Parfois, elle songeait au fait qu'il n'allait pas rester éternellement seul, et qu'il allait bien finir par se remarier un jour ou l'autre. L'idée même que Tom quitte Downton lui procura un étrange sentiment de solitude, sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu. En effet, elle se remémorait particulièrement la période durant laquelle Matthew s'était fiancé avec Lavinia Swire comme d'une période d'un grand isolement, et d'une grande tristesse.

Cependant, la comparaison n'était pas vraiment convenable, puisqu'elle avait éprouvé des sentiments amoureux envers Matthew, ce qui n'était _de toute évidence_ guère le cas avec Tom.

Elle frissonna.

« As-tu hâte de voir Henry ? »

La question la tira brusquement de ses pensées et son esprit revint au moment présent. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre que Tom, toujours assis à ses côtés dans le taxi, attendait sa réponse. Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle se contentait de le fixer intensément droit dans les yeux d'un air éperdu, il arqua les sourcils.

« Te sens-tu bien Mary ? s'enquit-il, soucieux de la voir si troublée.

\- Oui, j'ai simplement... » commença-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Des centaines de réflexions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cœur s'accélérait. Ses mains devinrent moites.

 _Se pouvait-il que..._

« Veux-tu que j'appelle un médecin en arrivant ? la questionna Tom d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non, répondit brusquement Mary, reprenant progressivement ses esprits. Je crois que ce sont simplement les transports qui me font tourner la tête.

\- Si tu en es certaine. »

 _Oui, simplement les transports._

Durant les quelques minutes de trajet restantes, Mary sentit le regard concerné de Tom posé sur elle. Elle avait dû lui paraître si stupide, voire même délirante. Pour être honnête, elle avait été elle-même surprise de son propre comportement. Une fébrilité incontrôlable s'était soudainement emparée d'elle. Elle avait rarement connu un état d'incompréhension pareil.

 _Non, c'était tout bonnement impensable._


End file.
